


Spider's In Love

by orphan_account



Series: Consequences of Love [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Kissing, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter and Natasha have a moment and a little damage is caused.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: Consequences of Love [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913950
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Spider's In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone. 
> 
> Here is the latest part of the series 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy.

Peter grunted as his back collided with the door causing it to slam shut, Natasha’s lips colliding with his, their mouths moving in sync devouring one another as his hands moved to her ass, gripping tight as his tongue swirled around hers. Gripping his hair Natasha dragged Peter away from the door and immediately Peter took control, hoisting Natasha up off the floor Peter slammed her against the wall. The force of the impact caused the wall to crack and small pieces off debris rained down on them.

Wrapping her arms around over his shoulders and wrapping her legs around his hips Natasha deepened the kiss, their tongues battling for dominance as she gripped and tore at his t-shirt. More debris fell down around them as their kiss became fiercer and more intense, biting and tugging at the other’s lips as their hand’s claws at each other’s clothes, unwrapping her legs from around him Natasha pushed Peter hard towards the bed.

Unfortunately, she misjudged her strength and the force of the impact caused the bed frame to break. Slapping a hand over her mouth Natasha looked at the destruction before wincing “Peter?” she whispered as she looked at him.

Looking around him and to the destroyed bed Peter stifled a chuckle as he got to his feet “Yeah, I think we need to talk more and you need to practice with your powers before you and I attempt to have sex” he stated.

Nodding her head in agreement Natasha rubbed the back of her head “Yeah, I agree” she replied as she looked at the wrecked bed “Also, we may want to discuss spider-proofing the bed” she stated.

“Agreed” Peter replied as he rubbed his head in response before blushing as he looked at her “I’m not complaining though… but… what was that about?” he asked.

Natasha blushed as she shrugged her shoulders “It… I hated seeing Carol flirt with you” Natasha admitted.

“Nat, you have nothing to be jealous of… you are the only one I want” “Peter said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek.

Smiling Natasha wrapped her arms around his shoulders and planted a chaste kiss to his lips “Я люблю тебя Питер” she whispered.

“Я тоже тебя люблю, Наташа” Peter responded, earning a shiver from the redhead as she looked at him.

“Yeah let us leave speaking in Russian for later” Natasha replied as she rubbed her neck “Hearing you speaking Russian is making it difficult for me to keep my hands off”

Peter laughed as he hugged her tight and she grinned, holding onto him time as she kissed him.

Soon there was a knock on the door “Peter, you okay in there?” Pepper called.

“Son, you alive or has she eaten you” Tony called out with a chuckle.

Shaking her head Natasha released Peter from her hold and opened the door, Pepper blushed seeing Natasha and Peter standing there, their hair a mess, their tops ripped and torn, the wall was cracked and breaking and the bed was in ruins.

“Holy sh…” Tony was cut off by Pepper’s hand covering his mouth.

“I am fine mom, sorry I made you worry” Peter said, his cheeks bright red.

“It’s okay, the lack of noises coming from the room made us worry” Pepper admitted.

Natasha looked at Peter “Would you excuse me?” Natasha asked as she stepped out of the room.

Peter looked to his parents “Yeah, we might need to make some upgrades” Peter stated.

Blushing Pepper turned and walked out of the room as Tony beamed proudly at his son.

Life was certainly going to get more interesting.

Re-joining the other’s Peter and Natasha sat on the couch together talking with Clint, Laura, Carol and Bruce. Natasha smiled as she glanced at Peter and kissed his cheek, Laura and Clint smiling at the pair happy that Natasha has somebody that loved her. Looking at Peter; Natasha smiled at him as she allowed her mind to go back to that moment again, when Peter faced Doc Ock and saved her.

**1 year ago… again:**

“Karen, bring the heat” Peter ordered with a smirk before launching 2 webs from his web shooters. Latching his webbing to the wall Peter stretched his webbing out as he pulled back on it hard. Ock watching with a satisfied sneer as he readied himself for the spider to finally show the city who he really was. Stretching the webbing out Peter groaned as he struggled to keep his webbing from launching him too soon “Karen, how long?” he asked as he strained to keep his grip.

“10 seconds” Karen announced.

“Good enough” Peter replied and with a roar he launched out of the window towards his target. Flying Peter kept his gaze on Ock as the mad doctor thrusted a tentacle out towards his target. Grabbing the tentacle before it could hit him Peter launched himself up and over, flipping forwards 3 times before latching onto the side of the building. Spinning around and launching a web Peter yanked it hard before following through with a spin kick.

Natasha watched as 3 of Ock’s tentacles dispatched from the building. Using the 4th to keep himself latched on Ock used his 2nd tentacle to grab Peter and slam him into the wall. Launching a web and yanking it hard Peter yanked Ock towards him before following with a left hook before kicking the mad doc off. Looking at the incoming pod with his suit in it Peter braced himself against the wall and launched himself off.

Flying over Doc’s head Peter allowed the pod to slam into him and his suit covered his body. Once his suit was fully on and the eyes lit up Spider-Man flipped over and launched a web line onto Ock’s chest. Yanking it hard Spider-Man’s boots collided with the mad doc’s chest slamming him into the wall of the building as they remained suspended high above the ground.

Natasha could only watched as Spider-Man and Ock battled ferociously, except Peter this time was no longer throwing quips at the mad doc, he was far too angry. Grunting Spider-Man and Ock continued to trade punches, fighting to the death as Ock brought up one of the 4 tentacles and launched it towards Spider-Man. Dropping down and webbing the tentacle Peter launched up into the air before coming back down hard.

Smashing through the tentacle causing it to snap in half, screaming in rage Ock bellowed as he sent all 4 after Spider-Man. Blocking the attack’s Spider-Man continued his relentless assault on Ock, punching and kicking at the mad doc. The remaining 3 tentacles trying to keep up but Spider-Man was moving fast and throwing punch after punch.

Their fight had moved from one building to another, launching himself over to another building Ock tried to get away. Leaping off the building Spider-Man launched 2 web line’s and slammed into Ock sending them smashing through the wall and into the apartment. The fight escalated further, Peter’s suit was ripped and torn and he was bleeding from a cut in his side.

Soon though Peter managed to knock out Doc Ock and returned to Natasha.

**Presently:**

Peter and Natasha made their way into Peter’s bedroom, Natasha got into her pyjama’s and Peter got into his before they retired to bed. Laying down together in bed Peter and Natasha lay there in silence, their backs towards one another though still unsure what their current relationship was. Slowly Peter rolled onto his other side and wrapped his right arm around Natasha and placed a hand on her stomach, pulling her in close.

Spooning her Peter kissed her cheek and Natasha smiled to herself, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. As they lay there together Peter and Natasha lay there in silence as they enjoyed the moment before Natasha rolled onto her other side and looked at him “So, what now?” she asked.

Bringing his hand up and brushing his fingers through her hair Peter leaned in and kissed her cheek “I am hoping you will be my girlfriend” Peter replied.

Natasha looked deep in thought “I am interested but I might need some convincing” she replied, a mischievous smirk on her lips.

Moving bout Peter moved so he was on top of her, looking into her eyes as he brushed his fingers against her cheek.

Rolling over Natasha pinned Peter under her, smirking biting her lip Natasha leaned in and whispered into his ear “Oh honey, I am always on top” she purred.

“What a coincidence… so am I” Peter growled as he rolled on top of her and kissed her deep.

Moaning into the kiss Natasha ripped the back of his pyjama top open.

Yep, looks like Pepper and Tony would need to have 2 bedrooms repaired.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 
> 
> I look forward to reading the feedback.


End file.
